


What a delightful night

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Edd has to play matchmaker, Edd laughs at his friends, He enjoys this, Headcanon that Matt has a LOT of cash, It makes sense, Lady and the Tramp concept, M/M, Mainly because his mom looked rich in one episode, Matt hides under the table, Much many, The boys go to a fancy Restaurant, There's only one more plate of spaghetti left, Tom gets very flustered, Upon Matt's request, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Edd, Matt, and Tom all go to a fancy restaurant, and end up in a sweet, but awkward situation, which leaves Edd to be the matchmaker for the evening.





	What a delightful night

"Wait, what?" Tom asked, a slight blush appearing on his face as he tried to process what he was just told. "My apologies, Sir, but we only have enough Spaghetti for one more plate." the waiter informed. Now, this wouldn't have been a problem on any normal occasion, but, of course, Matt had wanted to have Spaghetti, too. Matt hummed, shrugging and smiling lightly at Tom. "I can just order something else." Matt announced. "Why can't you two just share a plate? Neither of you eat that much, and I don't want to have food in our refrigerator that will just go to waste." Edd suggested. Matt and Tom looked at each other, not really feeling like going against the idea. So, they agreed.

"Besides, it's not like we're going to get sick or anything." Matt hummed. "Exactly." Edd responded. While the three waited, Tom had decided to curl his straw paper into a ball and toss it at Matt. "Hey!" Matt huffed. "What?" Tom asked, taking a sip of the tea he'd ordered (much to the annoying, repeated request of Edd). "It's not good etiquette to throw trash at someone." Matt whined, searching for the paper, which had fallen down the suit he'd put on.

All three of them had put on suits. Edd had decided that it would be appropriate, considering the restaurant's status. Tom chuckled, messing with his bowtie. Matt, who'd finally gotten the paper out, flicked it back at Tom, who smirked. "You really don't want to start with me, Matt. I have an advantage, what with having experience on battle techniques." Tom warned. "Okay, first of all, you started this, and secondly, this isn't the time, nor the place." Edd sighed. Tom's smirk disappeared, and he started to look over his fingernails. "You really should have accepted my offer. Your nails look horrid." Matt huffed, shuddering. "Thanks for the confidence boost." Tom groaned, putting his hands down, hiding them underneath the table cloth.

"Matt, that wasn't nice." Edd scolded lightly. Matt pouted slightly, looking to Tom. "Sorry, I just want you to look your best. You have very handsome features, and you'd make a wonderful model. IF you, someday, decided to give yourself a little Touch Up." Matt explained. Tom blushed, looking down at the table. Tom seemed to be doing a LOT of blushing around Matt, lately. "Thanks, but, I'd rather not. It seems like a bit too much extra work to get ready every day for FOUR HOURS." Tom growled, facing Matt.

Matt blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I said I was sorry! You can't blame me for wanting to look fabulous!" Matt whined quietly, not forgetting the setting. "You spent two hours doing your hair! I had to take a bath in the kitchen sink!" Tom replied, following Matt's silent advice and minimizing the sound of his shouting. "That's YOUR fault. You could have waited." Matt muttered. "If you were in such a rush, why didn't you wake up before he did?" Edd asked. "I DID." Tom huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's still not my fault, you should have just been more patient. Beauty like this takes time." Matt retorted. "I wouldn't necessarily agree, you ALWAYS look good. It's not like you could de-pretty yourself, or whatever." Tom commented. Matt paused, looking at Tom and smiling, pushing a bit of hair behind his ear. "You really think that?" Matt asked. "Who doesn't?" Tom asked, looking to Edd. Matt looked over to Edd, who nodded.

Matt's smile then dropped slightly. "Oh... well, as long as everyone else thinks that I'm beautiful, I find no reason to continue this argument. Tom, I forgive you." Matt chimed. "For WHAT?" Tom asked. "Why, being so childish, of course." Matt replied, giggling when Tom stuffed a handful of napkins in his shirt. "Tom!" Matt huffed, reaching for the napkins and shoving them in Tom's face when he retrieved them.

The food was served to the table a few minutes later, the boys cheering slightly. "Thank goodness, I'm starving." Edd chuckled. Tom smiled, grabbing his fork and moving to take a bit of spaghetti, quickly pulling it back when it touched Matt's, making a slight clinking sound. "Sorry." both males apologized, laughing awkwardly at their unison. Edd looked between the two, snickering as he realized what was happening between the two. "What?" Matt and Tom asked, laughing awkwardly yet again. "Oh, nothing." Edd replied, taking a bite of his food.

Matt and Tom looked to each other, shrugging. "You should take the first bite." Tom muttered. "No, you go ahead, I insist." Matt replied. "Matt, go ahead." Tom huffed. "No, YOU go ahead." Matt replied. Finally, after twenty more seconds of this, both muttered 'fine', chuckling as their forks interlocked upon them both making a move. "Guys, just eat." Edd sighed. Tom nodded, taking a forkful of spaghetti and placing it in his mouth. Matt then took his own forkful, humming happily as he enjoyed the taste, doing a happy dance. Edd smiled, eyes widening as he noticed that Matt and Tom had the same noodle in their mouths. Edd looked down to his food, not saying anything.

Until a group of singers appeared, gaining Matt and Tom's attention. Thankfully, though, the singers were on either side of the table, so neither male paid much attention to the fact that they had to lean in to eat one specific noodle. Though, Edd was pretty sure that neither would pay attention to it even IF there were no singers. Matt and Tom struggled to keep their eyes on their respective singers, grunting as their lips very nearly met, just merely a few inches away. Tom coughed, biting down on his side of the noodle and swallowing it, covering his face as he turned away to leave the table.

Matt whimpered, swallowing his side of the noodle and disappearing under the table. Edd frowned, following Matt, and sitting next to him. "Hey, it's okay." Edd whispered, trying his best to console his friend. "No it's not! Did you not see that?!" Matt sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Wait.

Matt was actually crying.

Did that mean that Tom was crying, too?

Edd sighed, placing an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Calm down, it's not that bad. I'm sure that we'll all look back on this day at some point, and laugh at it." Edd assured, flinching slightly at the enraged glare that Matt sent him. "Uhm, but... that day just won't be today. Heh." Edd hummed, clearing his throat. "Hey, did you see where the other two men who were sitting here went?" a voice asked. "Under the table." another voice replied. After that, Tom crawled underneath the table, sighing as he huddled next to them. "Sorry about that." Tom whispered.

Matt sniffled, looking away from Tom. Tom said nothing in return, looking to the floor. Edd sighed heavily. "Look, I don't get what's so bad about this. We're all friends, we're all guys, it's not like we haven't had SOME KIND of thoughts about each other before. We don't really have any contact with anyone else besides ourselves." Edd huffed. Matt and Tom blushed, looking to Edd before looking to each other. "I GUESS that's true." Matt sighed, looking at Tom with watery eyes. Tom looked back, trying not to seem rude as he scooted away. Edd groaned, pushing Matt and smirking smugly as the ginger landed on top of Tom.

"Edd! What the HELL?!" Tom growled. "Really? YOU'RE the one being emotionally constipated, yet you blame ME for this?" Edd asked incredulously. Matt whimpered, but didn't make a move to get up, smiling awkwardly.

Ugh, this whole night had been awkward from the start.

Tom huffed, but didn't show any sign of discomfort or disdain. "Good, you two are happy, now will you kiss so we can get some to-go boxes and go home?" Edd huffed. "Edd!" Matt and Tom growled. Edd raised his hands in defense, turning away to give his friends the "privacy" that they really didn't need. Matt made a small sound, blushing as he looked down at Tom. The two's legs were interlocked, and their bodies were pressed flush against each other, leaving their faces closer than they'd ever been.

"So, are you going to start this, or...?" Tom asked, grunting as Matt giggled, pressing their lips together.

Both men sighed with relief they didn't know they needed, making small sounds of pleasure as they tried to get closer to one another. Once they pulled back, they snickered, laughing as they'd processed what had just happened. "Well, that happened." Tom commented. "Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Matt asked. "Hey! You guys can reminisce about this at home! We've got some security coming at us, and fast!" Edd shouted.

Matt squeaked as Tom pushed him off, gripping his hand and leading Matt away. "THIS is why we don't go to fancy places!" Tom growled, picking Matt up and struggling to carry Matt to the car. "TOM! I'm not injured! You're not going to be able to carry me all the way there!" Matt shouted. "Wrong sir!" Edd shouted. "With the power of love, you can do ANYTHIIIIIIIIIING!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, but short.


End file.
